PASR Fluff!
by Kailean
Summary: This is a fluffy little story that started as a one shot about Pepito and Squee. It is PASR. The first 5 chs are rated T and contain strongly implied adult content. The 6th ch is a lemon with minor S&M and lots of weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a fluffy little one shot about Pepito and Squee that I couldn't get out of my head. They're about 18 in this.

Warning: Contains Pepito/Squee romance, slash, implied..cough...adult activities.

Squee and Pepito belong to the Almighty Jhonen Vasquez, who would probably like to kill me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setting: It was a calm and clear night. Only the light of the full moon illuminated a dark bedroom, creating an unearthly glow as it poured through an open window of an on campus apartment. Two figures stood out in the glow against the silky black sheets of a four poster bed.

"Hummm...Squee."

Pepito's voice was strained, but full of passion. He lowered his head slightly to gently press his lips against his best friend's, hoping that the kiss would speak for him. He trailed little kisses down the young man's jaw bone and nuzzled the space between shoulder and neck.

Todd accepted the kiss between calming pants. As Pepito nuzzled him, he raised an unsteady hand to stroke his dark locks. His voice came out just as unsteady and almost inaudibly low. "Pepito?"

Pepito raised his head with a true smile, red eyes locking with brown. His smile faded as he saw that the brown were gleaming with unshed tears. One tan hand rose to stroke a pale cheek. "Squee? Is..something wrong?"

Todd leaned into the comforting touch. This had truly been the most intimate and compassionate experience of his life, and he had spent it in the arms of the Antichrist. He took a deep breath as he realized he that there was no one else he would have rather spent it with...no matter what the cost. But he still had to know. "Wrong? No, nothings wrong. It's just...do you own my soul now?"

Pepito's brow furrowed in confusion and shock. He really hadn't expected that. Todd's question and those shinny eyes sent an invisible dagger right into his heart. He tried to make his words sound light, but they came out chocked all the same. "Come now, Amigo. Surely you know there has to be a contract for such a transaction."

He decided to drop all pretense of his obviously forced nonchalance. Rolling on to his side, he pulled the other close, wrapping him in a tight embrace before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes once again. As a tear finally rolled down Todd's face he felt himself on the brink of shedding a few himself. He tenderly kissed it away before speaking in a soft and serious tone. "Do you really think I would do that to you, Squee?"

Todd was shocked. Pepito looked legitimately hurt, and although he tried to hide it, it came out in his voice as well. He suddenly felt guilty for asking, but he had just slept with the son of Satan after all. When he was pulled into an almost desperately tight huge he melted. He felt a single tear fall from his eye, making his his vision slightly blurry. Now it was his turn to try to lighten the mood. He gave a slightly amused smile."Well, you have spent a lot of time trying to convince me to join the dark side."

Pepito mirrored the small smile. "Squee, you know that's been a joke for years now." He brushed a hand through the other's tangled mass of moist hair. "And I never ask you when you seem really down..." He let the sentence hang, though its meaning was obvious: he never asked when he thought there was a real chance that Todd would say yes. "The reason I was attracted to you was because you're an individual. I like that you're not some soulless minion. It took me a while for figure it out, Todd, but I don't want your soul. I will, however, accept your heart, if you're willing to give it." His smile broadened. "You've had mine for some time now."

Todd's smile broadened as well. More tears fail, but they were tears of joy. He tightened his grip around the Antichrist and kissed his cheek. He then lowered his head to whisper into Pepito's ear. "It's all yours, mi amor. Heh. I'll even sign a contract if you want."

Pepito accepted the huge happily. His eyes widened at Todd's words. "Amigo? Was...that a marriage proposal?"


	2. Chapter 2

This was supposed to be a one shot, but since Saichanlovestoad (this chapter is dedicated to you) wanted it to continue I decided to give it a shot. Note: I'm a huge sucker for fans. If you give me positive feedback and ask for something, I'll probably try to make it happen...eventually.

This doesn't really have much of a plot, so it won't be too long (probably four or five short chapters). It's just more fluff that is the aftermath and resolution of the first chapter. Don't worry, it won't end badly. I just had to throw in a little drama.

Warning: I'm not sure if this should be rated T or M. There is no actual sex so far, but the "adult themes" are more suggestive than in the last chapter. If you think I need to move it up, just let me know.

Squee and Pepito still belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

Most of what Pepito's professor says is a quote by Bill Maher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Fluff: Chapter Two**

"During his campaign, President Bush gave an interview and he said people would vote for him because 'They've seen me weep, they've seen me laugh, and they've seen me hug.' These are the same qualifications for a Tickle Me Elmo. After he was elected, he displayed rather different qualities more aligned with those of the Tickle me Hellmo."

My American Government professor droned on to the class, but I wasn't really listening. I was watching the sun sink behind tree and building tops from my desk near the window, and thinking about last night. I absentmindedly doodled in my notebook, adding yet another drawing to my collection of apocalyptic doom.

"_Amigo? Was...that a marriage proposal?"_

"_Heh. No. Don't worry." He planted a single kiss on my lips before attempting to flee the situation. "I'm gunna get a shower." _

_He made to rise, but my arms retained their grip. "Stay here." _

"_But I'm all sticky and covered in sweat." He whined playfully. _

"_I like you like that." Just to prove it I pulled the length of his body flush against my own. When I felt him relax I ran my hand down his side, then slipped it between both of our stomachs. Gathering some fluid, I moved my hand up to massage it into the skin of his chest and neck. _

"_Pepito! What are you doing?" He demanded with real surprise and fake indignation.  
_

_I just gave him a sly, toothy grin before flipping us back over, so that I was once again on top. I straddled his hips and pinned his arms above his head. Then I pecked his lips before lowering my head to blow on the moisture my hand had left on his nipple. As I felt him shutter I let my tongue trace slow circles around the pink bud before finally giving it a little nip. He gave an involuntary moan, and I raised my head to look into his face. It was deliciously flushed. He was biting his lower lip in that __irresistible__ way, but what touched me the most was the look of longing and trust in his eyes. No one has ever made me want to be worthy of such trust the way Todd does. _

Before I lost myself to my mind's replay of the next events, which would no doubt have caused a physical reaction that would embarrass me in front of the class, my attention was caught by my, now finished, drawing: Todd's face, exactly as I remembered it from the previous night. I smiled stupidly at it until I was alerted by the sound of rustling classmates that the class had adjourned. It was very unbecoming of a Prince of Darkness. If Father had seen it, He probably would have given me a good, hard smack to the back of the head. I wondered briefly what horrors he would inflict upon me, and how disappointed he would be, if he knew what I had been thinking all day: That I almost wished my best friend's off-handed comment from last night actually _had been_ a marriage proposal.

Of course, marrying another man could put a hefty dent in the world express bus to Hell that I'm supposed to be driving. It would definitely make it harder to ascend to unprecedented political power. Still, I couldn't get it out of my mind.

I was so giddy that on the way back to our campus apartment I made a small detour for flowers and candy. And gum. Gum to cover up the taste of the cigarette I had smoked earlier in the kollege parking lot because Todd hates it.

I entered the apartment as quietly as possible, and found Todd unawares in the kitchen. It was his turn to make dinner, and it looked like he was preparing a cheese cake for dessert. I crept up stealthily behind him, and surprised him with a hug.

"Hey Amigo!" My arms closed tightly around him from behind, preventing him from jumping out of his skin or spinning around to clock me with the mixing spoon.

"ACK! Pepito, don't do that!"

I loosened my hold some, wrapping one arm around his waist and propping my head on his shoulder. "Sorry Squee. Can I lick the spoon?"

When he hesitated, pretending to consider my request, I reached for the bouquet I had placed on the counter behind us just before hugging him. "I brought you flowers." I said enticingly, as if to help him decide if I deserved to lick the spoon.

"Oh." He said with shock in his voice.

I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad kind of shock, but it was definitely not the reaction I was going for. So, I tried again. "There's candy too. It's in my back pack in the common room."

"Uh, thanks Pepito, but you don't have to do all this." He turned around to face me. "You don't owe me anything. I'm not some girl that you think might make a good future first lady."

"But-"

"Don't. It's okay. I understand. I've always understood." With that he deposited the cake mix in the refrigerator to chill, and retreated to his room to study...for the rest of the night.

I would be lying if I said his reaction didn't hurt. I felt a terrible burning inside. The pain was almost physical. It was worse than when Father used to make me bathe in holy water as punishment. I bowed my head to hide the inner torment that I was sure my face betrayed. As he left the room my earlier protest fell pitifully from my limps to be heard by no one else. "But...I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

I noticed some errors in the previous chapters, and I had to fix them. Then I noticed that there were three messages in my inbox claiming I had updated. I'm sorry if this happened to anyone else as well!

Squee and Pepito belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Fluff: Chapter Three **

Squee's POV

As soon as the door closed behind me I felt the tears fall for some generically exaggerated number of times that day. I let my body collapse onto my bed, and attempted to hide from what I had just done beneath the covers. Of course, it didn't work because my heart and mind were under there with me. And they were arguing with each other.

It was for the best. My mind understood that, but my heart kept reminding me of the look on Pepito's face. I irritably tossed the blankets from my upper body, and resolutely wiped the tears from my cheeks. I was so angry at myself for being so very weak, not just now, but last night as well. I hadn't considered what it would mean. Wait, that's not entirely true. I had purposefully thrown all of the repercussions _for myself_ to the wind. I hadn't even thought about the consequences for Pepito until after it was over.

I guess I had assumed that there wouldn't be any. He _is_ the Antichrist. He's had sex with so many people that he's probably lost count. He lost his virginity to some random follower at a Satanic rite commemorating his thirteenth birthday. How could it still be meaningful after all that? I had expected him to simply brush it aside as just another fuck, but instead he'd been treating me like I was one of the very few actual girlfriends he has had.

That was, well, ridiculous. He had to know as well as I did that we could never have a romantic relationship. Maybe he just felt obligated because we're such close friends and it was my first time "going all the way". But then, why had he seemed so upset when I told him that he didn't have to act that way? I felt like the biggest jerk in the world. I had hurt him so much lately.

That sinking, empty feeling was back in the pit of my stomach. I felt almost as if I was going to throw up, but that would mean leaving my bedroom. I couldn't face him again, not just yet. So I took a few of my prescription sleeping pills that I only need when Pepito and I are sleeping in separate rooms. I think the nightmares are afraid of him. I cried softly, waiting for a little slice of death to overtake me.

Some indiscernible amount of time later I was forcefully pulled from a dreamless sleep by my roommate knocking on the door and calling my name. I was barely conscious, and no where near thinking straight, so I let him go unanswered rather than try to make some sort of sense out of the situation. I closed my eyes as sleep tried to claim me once again, but then the door creaked open. I heard boots padding gently across the carpeted floor, almost as if he was trying not to wake me, though I knew this was not the case.

I forced my eyes open as I felt him sit down on the bed with his back to me. His hand reached out to my night-stand to lift and examine the pills. The bed moved slightly when he released a forlorn sigh. "Todd." My name lingered as he put the pills back. I wasn't sure if he knew I was awake.

"I'm sorry. I...I should have known that you would regret it. I didn't mean to take advantage of you." The sincerity and pain in his voice was too much.

"You didn't." I interjected firmly. "You don't have anything to be sorry about."

As he turned to face me, I made myself sit up against the head broad, although the sleeping pills were still trying to do their job. "I didn't mean to be so abrupt earlier. I'm not upset with you. I just...didn't expect you to react the way you did."

"How did you expect me to react, Amigo?" He actually sounded a little affronted. An angry Pepito can be a pretty scary thing, though I've rarely been on the receiving end of that anger.

"I dunno. Minimally?" I flashed him a small humorous smile, but it probably came out bittersweet.

"Since when have I _ever_ reacted in any way minimally toward you? Is that what you want?"

I looked down, breaking his gaze shamefully. "No, but I don't want to mess up all your plans either." I wasn't exactly counting down to Dooms Day like party guests count down to the New Year, but it was going to happen eventually anyway, right? Who knew what would happened to Pepito if he deviated from the plan?

His eyes softened, and his mouth formed a sad little smile. "Let _me_ worry about that, okay?"

I didn't know what to say. I was still not thinking clearly, and could feel my eyes start to close. When my lids hit each other, new tears slid from beneath them. I pried them back open in time see Pepito kick off his boots, and crawl across the remaining space to me. I felt the back of his fingers gently wipe the salty liquid from my face before moving up to sweep my long bangs aside. He joined me under the dark green comforter, pulling me down to lay against his chest.

I felt a vague need to argue with him, but I was just too exhausted. He was too comfy. I decided, or let the chemicals in the pills decide, to put the rest of that conversation off until I was coherent enough to have it. I snuggled closer and breathed in his scent deeply as I felt myself start to drift away, this time much more contently. I felt Pepito's arm curl around my back as a feathery kiss was placed on my forehead. His mouth made subtle movements that might have been whispered words, but I was too far gone to make them out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fluff: Chapter Four  
Señor Diablo's POV

"Here you are, Juan," my mortal wife said cheerfully as she placed a plate full of apple cinnamon hotcakes, bacon, and hash browns in front of me at the kitchen table.

She knows that my name isn't really Juan, and that I am, in fact, Satan. I suppose that, having known me as "Juan" for quiet a few years before learning of my true nature, she has simply continued to call me that out of habit.

"Why, thank you, Rosie. This looks wonderful."

She beamed adoringly, and began fixing herself a plate, but before she could finish there was a swift knock at the door. She abandoned her dish to answer it, but it opened right after the knock, which I knew was only a courteous gesture that our son had adopted shortly after leaving for kollege. He was always such a polite boy.

"Pepito! What a nice surprise." Rose Mary's arms were around my spawn before he could even close the door. "Won't you have breakfast with us? How's skool? How's Todd? You could have brought him with you, you know. The poor dear could probably use some family time, even if it isn't with his own family." I could hear her tone become slightly darker near the end. Yes, that is my lovely wife, and the future Queen of Hell, might I add. Always so caring. As a social worker, parents like Todd's bring her much grief.

Pepito smiled at being bombarded with questions before he could get so much as a "hello" in edge wise. I know that feeling well as it is pleasantly thrust upon me whenever I return from long "business" trips.

"Hello, Mother." He returned the hug, and placed a light kiss on her cheek before following her into the kitchen. "Skool is fine. I have A's in all my classes except one so far this semester, and I think I can bring that one up." The last part was added quickly when I gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, that's great, sweetie! We're both so proud of you. Aren't we, Juan?"

"Yes, dearest. Of course we are proud of you, Son. So, how is Todd?" I asked pointedly, yet without revealing that I knew of the latest events in his life. Oh yes, I had seen it all by the hellish light given off by the glowing vortex of the all seeing eye in the basement....though some parts I had chosen not to watch. As such, I had a pretty good idea as to why he was here.

Apparently, my question was enough to make him nervous, because when he took a seat it was beside his mother instead of across from her and next to me, which would have been the more logical place. "Oh, he's...okay. He is, uh, really busy with skool work at the moment."

I fought back a disappointed sigh at his pathetic lie. The son of The Devil should really be able to tell a decent lie. Sometimes, though I love her, the boy is just too much like his mother. "I see."

"That's too bad, Pepito. Be sure to send him our love." Rosemary piled a huge stack of hotcakes onto his plate, and he nodded as he dug in. "Hey, I know! Why don't I make you two a care package?"

He swallowed a mouth full of food before replying. "Sure. Thank you, Mother. Do you think you could throw in some double fudge, chocolate chip brownies?"

She gave him a scrutinizing smirk. "Are you going to eat them all on the way back? Again."

"Of _course_ not, Mother. I have to admit, however, that it is rather tempting. You do make the best brownies in existence, after all."

He smiled deviously, but his voice was pure sugar. It was what he did when he was about to tell an obvious lie, well, more obvious than usual, but still expected to get his way. How in all the dark recesses and compartment stores of Hell and Earth did the little imp get so damn spoiled!

"Oh, you! Okay, you can have the brownies, but I expect them to last you more than a day." Ah, that was how.

He gave her a bright smile before going back to the hotcakes. I slowly sipped my coffee, waiting for him to finish. Meanwhile, our old half-wolf, Woofles, trotted in, and headed straight for Pepito, who was just as excited to see her. I saw him slip a piece of bacon under the table while he thought I was not looking.

"I saw that, Pepito. Don't feed the dog at the table."

"Yes, Father. Sorry Woofles." He patted her head sadly, as if we hadn't been over this countless times since she was a pup...since they were both pups. I gave her to him for his seventh birthday because he was lonely in New York, and confused about his duel lineage. Woofles is half hellhound, just as Pepito is half demon, and the two formed a close bond.

He was eating decidedly slowly, so I concluded that I should give him a little hint to pick up the pace. I am a busy person, after all. Much like the U.S. Mail man, my job is never done, and I don't get many holidays. Even so, I like to think that my system is more accurate. "That was a marvelous meal, Rosie darling, but I think I had better be off. I have a big deal to close in D.C. today. It was nice seeing you, Son. You should stop by more often. It seems like you haven't helped me out in the basement in ages."

I smiled at his frown as I stood to leave. I knew he wasn't exactly fond of helping me in the basement, especially when it needed rearranging.

"Wait. Father, can we talk about something?"

_Finally_. I sat back down. "Yes, let us talk, but it will have to be quick."

He pushed his half-eaten food away, and looked back and forth between his mother and myself unsurely. It was actually quite unnerving as he is usually very self-assured. "Mother. Father. You, uh, both like Todd, right?"

Rosemary smiled at what she had apparently decided was not going to be as startling a revelation as she had previously assumed from his tone. "Of course we do, honey."

I nodded in accord. As the first great rebel, it is rather difficult to dislike someone who stands up to the pressure of one such as myself at the age of eight.

"Well, uh, I like him too...a lot."

We both stared at him as if he had announced that he was the Antichrist, or that he liked the old Star Wars movies better that the new ones. My son, the master of the obvious stuff.

Seeing our reaction, he attempted to clarify the previous statement. "What I mean is, I love him. I think that I'm...I'm in love with him."

Once again, not a huge surprise. I looked to my wife to see her practically radiating happiness. That was somewhat unexpected, what with her always having been such a "good Christian woman". I think that perhaps instead of being a good Christian woman, she is a good woman who is also a Christian.

"Oh, honey! I'm so glad you finally decided to admit it. Have you told Todd yet?"

The shock on his face made me chuckle. "What?! You mean you knew? I've, uh, kind of told him."

"You know, Son, though I commend you on your improved ability to hide your infernal nature, you are still not the most subtle being on the planet. We shall have to work on this if you are to become lord of this world."

"Yeah, about that." He shallowed hard, "What do you think would happen if I were to, say, marry Todd?"

I felt my eyes grow wide. I had not expected it to go quite so far as marriage. Hadn't they only just started a relationship, even if the signs _had_ been there for years?! "Son, is he pregnant?!"

They both looked at me, bewildered, as if to ask if that was possible. I seriously considered telling them that it was. Alas, now was no time for the trickery that I so love. Perhaps later. "If you were to marry Todd, or any man, it would put a damper on your campaign as the Antichrist. While I do not care, you know that the people in this culture are not particularly accepting of such things."

"I know." Pepito hung his head gravely. Rosemary put her arm around him comfortingly, and Woofles rested her head in his lap. There was a small pause. "Father, what if I don't want to _be_ the Antichrist?"

For the first time in many centuries I was stunned into silence. I definitely had not seen that coming. _My_ son, not want to be the Second Coming of Damnation? How could that be! He had always seemed so proud of his demonic powers, even pretending to be a superhero. Maybe I should have told him to be the villain? After a long moment I finally spoke. "Pepito, it is your destiny."

He signed miserably, raising his head to look at me. "Father, it isn't fair. Humans have free will. Angels have free will, or _you_ couldn't have chosen to rise up against The Authority. Why does everyone get a choice but me!"

Despite all the rules he was breaking, or maybe because of them, I inwardly smiled. This was a very familiar situation indeed. But did he have the will to back it up? "I am sorry, Son, but as your Lord and Master it is my will that you fulfill your role, and rise up to bring ruin upon the Earth. So it has been written, so shall it be! Plus, I have already had Carl Rove reborn upon this Earth so that he may help you rise to power, and build an evil regime of unholy doom as he has helped so many others throughout the centuries."

His eyes never left my own. They were glowing with the color of embers, indicating rage, but there was also a glimmer of moisture. It was getting harder not to smile. I could almost see the mental shackles breaking. "No."

"_What_ did you say to me?" Luckily, I am a much better actor than my son.

"I said no, Father. I refuse." His voice was firm, though I knew he was afraid. What he was doing was almost unprecedented. "So, what now?"

"You will not change your mind about this? No matter the consequences?"

"I will not."

"Then you are free to do as you wish." My smile finally broke through. I had never had so much respect for my son. I had never expected him to follow in my footsteps so throughly, so bravely.

His noble front crumbled into confusion. "I can?! But I thought-"

"That I wished for you to blindly follow religious dogma or the orders of another? How easily you forget my first cause."

I watched as Rosemary pulled him into an embrace so tight that, had he been a full human, he might have broken. She was, no doubt, very pleased with him as well, but for very different reasons. When she was finished with him for the time being, I brought him into a hug of my own.

"Pepito, I have never been more proud to call you my son."

He returned the hug weakly, still in awe of the outcome of his rebellion, which had gone much better than mine, by the way. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

End Chapter Four

The end will probably be back in third person. Sorry if all the POV changes have been confusing anyone.

Notes:

-The "all seeing eye" in hell is a 13 Ghosts reference. Traditionally, I think the all seeing eyes is a Freemason symbol and belongs to God.

-"The Authority" is a name for the God of the Church, who is actually a false God (kind of like in some Gnostic beliefs) from the His Dark Materials books. The first one (The Golden Compass AKA Northern Lights) is being made into a movie that will be released in December. It's going to be amazing.

-I don't think that Pepito's mom has a name in the comic so I decided to name her Rose Mary after Rose Mary's Baby. If she does have a name that I've missed, let me know, and I will change it.

-"Master of the obvious stuff" was inspired by Wild Wild West.

-The idea of Carl Rove being an agent of Satan is from American Dad...and real life.

-Pepito and his family belong to Jhonen Vasquez.


	5. Chapter 5

I think this is the fluffiest chapter yet. I don't really like this chapter as much as the others, but I don't hate it either.

I decided to make one more chapter (this one) before attempting a lemon. That way, the story has enough closure that people who don't want to read about sex can stop reading after this chapter. So, there shall probably be one more, with a lemon. So, when I post it, I will change the rating to M.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially sunglassesANDunicorns for leaving so many! There is much love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squee paced in small circles throughout the common room of the apartment nervously. It had been several hours since he had awoken with no Pepito, only a note on the bedside table claiming that the aforementioned Antichrist was "going to take care of what we talked about last night". Hah! Apparently Pepito's idea of talking involved an exchange of a precious few sentences with a half-conscious friend!

He stopped walking, and stood, in the middle of the small room, between the overstuffed black, leather couch that Pepito was so fond of and an entertainment system packed with too many DVDs and gaming consoles. Suddenly, he plopped down onto the flame retardant, kollege issued carpet, sitting in a lotus position and breathing deeply. He had taken yoga last semester to help cope with his stress issues, and it did help...some.

He knew that he wasn't really mad at Pepito. The anger was simply a distraction from the fear. He was worried because he knew where he had gone, and what he had gone to do. And he knew why he had left without waking, much less telling, him. He had tried calling his cell phone, but his calls had gone straight to voice mail. He would have driven out there, but Pepito had taken his keys. That Pepito felt these precautions were needed scared him even more.

After ten minutes of silent meditation, the sound of the front door opening resounded loudly and shockingly in his mind, making him jump. A few seconds later, the raven-haired devil-spawn entered, carrying a large cardboard box under one arm. A Tupperware tub sat precariously on top.

"Hey, Amigo! Guess what? I actually saved you some brownies this time!" Pepito's voice was full of glee: a mixture of relief at his confession with his parents having gone much better than expected, and anticipation of telling Todd the good news.

"Pepito! Thank G-...I mean, uh, I'm glad you're alright! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Apparently, worried enough to almost thank his arch nemesis for his safe return...in his presence.

Pepito's smile turned into a smirk in a sad attempt to look genuinely sorry. Of course, he hadn't meant to make the other worry, but not much could really bring him down at the moment. Not even the mention of Jehovah of Armies. "Sorry, Squee, but I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. It could have been really bad, you know." He walked the short distance to the couch, and deposited the box there. As soon as he released the box from his grasp, it was replaced by a Squee, who was hugging him rather tightly. He seemed to be getting a lot of tight hugs today.

As he felt Pepito wrap his arms around him in return, he gave a sigh of relief. Resting his head on the other's shoulder, he spoke in a soft voice. "Of course, I know. That's why I was so worried."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Pepito momentarily tightened the embrace for emphasis. "Father says that I am free to do as I will, which means we can be together, even if it ruins my chances of dominating the Earth. He was actually proud of me for standing up to him! And Mother is excessively happy. She has, apparently, seen this coming for a while."

Squee lifted his head to look into the other's eyes. "Really? That's amazing! I can't believe it actually worked out that well." His face fell a little, and he bit his lip in thought. When he spoke again, his voice was serious. "But, is that what you really want?"

As Pepito stared back into Todd's eyes, his countenance became more sober, though he was still visibly elated. "I want you, Todd. I think I have since the day I meet you. Other than that, I'm not really sure. I could still attempt to ascend the thrown on Earth...," he paused to give the other a large, teasing smile, "if you'll be my 'first lady'."

Squee's face regained its smile with the reassurance, then tinted a light pink at the "fist lady" suggestion. He knew that it was a poke at his reaction to Pepito's romantic actions the day before, which he was now ashamed of. Before he could say anything, the other leaned forward to give him a light kiss on the lips, as if to reaffirm that it was forgiven, then continued.

"Seriously, if I still want to, by the time I'm old enough to run for election things might have changed enough that I could still win. But, now that I am truly free, I'm not even sure I want that anymore."

When Squee gave him a curious look, he elaborated on the things he had been thinking on the drive back to kollege...things that had kept him so preoccupied that he had only eaten three of his mother's brownies, which was a personal record. "I guess, I've always had mixed feelings about it, but I just accepted it as fate until now. I mean, ultimate political power does sound nice, and I don't care that much for most humans, but what comes after might not be so great...don't tell Father I said that. Anyhow, I know that you and Mother would be sad either way it turned out. I think that I'm just going to take the next three years to figure out what I want to do like everyone else." He took on a contemplative look before his mouth formed a sideways smile. "Maybe I'll go into film making."

Listening attentively, Squee gave several understanding nods. At the mention of his own feelings on the subject, he gave a bittersweet smile. It touched him that Pepito cared about his wishes, but he was afraid of swaying the other's decision, and having him later regret it. He suspected that something along those lines, probably involving his birth, had happened with his parents. "Pepito. I-I'm very happy for you. Just, don't do...or not do...anything just because you think it's what I want, okay?"

"Sorry, Amigo. You're already part of the equation, whether you like it or not. Besides, it's not what I want the most in life..or the afterlife. You are." He raised a hand from the slightly smaller young man's back to stroke his face, and then his soft, dark brown hair. "Don't worry, Squeegee. We're nothing like your sorry excuse for parents." His eyes grew slightly redder at the thought of his lover's parents, and how much of Todd's insecurities and fears stemmed from their negligence. He moved his hand back to the other's face, cupping his cheek softly. "You still don't want me to kill them, right?"

Feeling his resolve melt away at Pepito's tender touch, Squee placed his own hand on the other's, which was currently on his face. Their fingers interlaced before he gently pulled it from his face, bringing it to his lips to place a lingering kiss on the palm to calm the half-demon. "Don't kill them. I really don't want the karmic bond from something like that. I just want to forget about them."

It always amazed him, how Pepito seemed to know what he was thinking. He couldn't read thoughts,unless one laid their mind open to him, but he picked up on emotions extremely well. Of course, part of it was simply knowing him so well. He lowered the other's hand a little, and an amused smile played at his lips as he traced the lines on the hand: three interlacing sixes arranged in a circle. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Alright, but it's always on the table if you change you're mind." Pepito smiled as well, party in response to Todd's smile, and partly because the tracing of his mark tickled like...something that tickles a lot. He petted Todd's lithe fingers lightly with his thumb in hopes of distracting them from their task. "So, I've told you how I feel. What is it that you want? Tell me honestly, Todd. Do you want to be with me?"

It would have been so easy to answer automatically, but Squee forced himself to truly ponder the question for a moment. As it stood, the question could mean any number of things. His mind raced with thoughts of various forms of relationships with differing levels of commitment, and possible futures with vastly different outcomes. Finally, he was able to answer confidently. "Yes. Always."

If it was at all possible, Pepito's smile seemed to grow even more. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Always, always?"

Suddenly, the hand that was tracing the lines on Pepito's came to a stop, gripping the hand tightly instead. He knew what the other was asking, and had already considered it moments before. In fact, he had considered it several times during the course of their friendship. After all, one could hardly expect to go to Heaven being best friends with the Antichrist. "Always, forever, eternity."

"Are you sure? Forever is a long time." His smile subsided a little at the seriousness of the reply. As much as he wanted to have Todd by his side for eternity, that was a lot to ask, but it wasn't his rule, or even his fathers. The "you are either with me, or against me" policy belonged to the Christian god, which was kind of funny because absolute dealings were supposed to belong to the Dark Side.

"I'm sure...although my parents will probably be there." He shot the other a pretend stern look. "If I have to put up with them for that long, you have to promise to love me for that long. Otherwise, I'll try for Nirvana or Summerland."

"Don't worry. You won't have to see them. And I'll give them permanent trash duty, or something worse if you like." He paused briefly to laugh with Todd at his joke, that wasn't really a joke, before his expression became serious again. "Would you like a formal promise? Say, in the form of a marriage?"

Squee immediately stopped laughing. "Huh?"

"Todd Castil, I, Pepito Diablo, promise to love you unconditionally and forever." He gave Todd a loving, but amused smile before backing up a step and dropping down on one knee, still holding the hand that had gripped his own. " Will you marry me?"

Squee wanted to take the situation more seriously, but it was very overdramatic, old fashioned and cheesy as sharp cheddar. It was also ironic. The son of Satan was on his knee, pledging undying devotion to _him_, instead of the other way around. But it was very Pepito, and therefore perfect. He choked down as much amusement as he could, unable to wipe a huge grin off his face. "Yes. But if it's a Satanic wedding, I'm not paying homage to your father."

Pepito rose to his feet, scooping Todd unawares into his arms bridal style before spinning around in fast, jubilant circles, causing the other to cling to him tightly and release one of his, now rare, patented "squees". They were both laughing loudly by the time he flopped down backwards onto the most mind-bogglingly comfortable couch that the local city had to offer. When they landed, Todd was sitting in his lap sideways, but quickly rearranged himself to be facing him. This also meant that he was straddling him, a position that Pepito was sure he was paying more attention to that the other.

As he repositioned himself in his betrothed's lap, Squee felt Pepito's hands grip his waist, pulling him down and further against himself. He blushed lightly, feeling a surge of arousal. Draping his own arms around the other's neck, he leaned in to give him a tender kiss on soft lips. As he pulled slowly away, Pepito's tongue brushed his lips, sending a shiver down his spine. A hand on his waist rose to his back to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

The kiss was slow and passionate, tongues dancing together as if they were playing out some grand cosmic ballet. They finally pulled apart, panting for breath, foreheads resting against one another, and holding each other in a loose embrace.

Pepito took a deep breath before speaking in a soft voice. "Gracias, Amigo."

"No, thank _you_. I love you." Squee leaned in once again, taking Pepito into another hug, and resting his chin on the other's shoulder. He smirked lightly to himself as his tongue darted out to trace around the piercings in the nearby ear.

Pepito buried his face in Todd's shirt to stifle a moan, and tried desperately to suppress an argent urge to pin down and ravish his favorite person on his favorite sofa. Those words made his heart flutter. He needed to return the favor, but Todd was very distracting. Concentrating on his mission, he raised his head with determination, and leaned close to the young man's ear. " Te amo también, Todd."

Mission accomplished. Now on to another one.

End Chapter Five

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

What Pepito is referring to when talking about the dark side and "with me or against me" policy:

"He that is not with me is against me: and he that gathereth not with me scattereth." - Luke 11:23, KJV

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes..." Obi-Wan Kenobi, Star Wars Episode III. I know, I made Pepito use a reference to a new Star Wars movie! (is impaled on a spike and roasted in his basement). I actually think that he might like Episode III, what with it having a lot of themes that he would be very familiar with on a personal level.

What Squee is talking about, when threatening to try for a different afterlife:

Nirvana- Buddhist highest spitiual state of enlightenment. "When a person who has realized Nirvāṇa dies, his death is referred as his parinirvāṇa, his _fully passing away_, as his life was his last link to the cycle of death and rebirth (samsara), and he will not be reborn again. Buddhism holds that the ultimate goal and end of samsaric existence (of ever "becoming" and "dying" and never truly being) is realization of Nirvāṇa; what happens to a person after his parinirvāṇa cannot be explained adequately, as it is outside of all conceivable experience of this world." -Wikipedia

Summerland- AKA Land of Eternal Summer, Wiccan place of rest, review and communion before next incarnation.

Pepito and Squee belong to Jhonen Vasquez.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: This is a lemon! That means sex..in this case between two guys. There is some minor S&M and a lot of weirdness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fluff: Chapter Six

Squee smiled warmly at the other's words, a smile that reflected a feeling inside that he wasn't sure had ever been there before. It reminded him of roasting peeps: sweet, warm and gooey. He felt complete and loved, like maybe he really could forget about his parents now. He didn't have long to contemplate this feeling before he was reminded of the task at hand when Pepito licked the ear he had just whispered into, copying his own previous method.

Subduing a devious, toothy grin when Todd began to squirm at the contact, Pepito slipped a hand into his hair, holding the back of his head to make sure he couldn't escape. His other hand slid under his shirt, running up and down his back sensually. When he was sure that his Squee was secured the licking turned to sucking, which didn't stop until he heard the other moan. At this, his lips moved lower, kissing, sucking and nipping at the supple flesh on Todd's neck. He could feel his pulse speed up as he bit down with care as to not break skin.

Fingers fisted in the material of Pepito's shirt as Squee tried to pull them closer and push away from the other's ministrations at the same time. He was squirming more franticly, but was secretly glad that the other held him in place. Biting his lip to stifle a moan, he still managed to emit low whimpers each time Pepito's mouth enveloped his skin.

Every little noise Todd made was slowly draining away the control he was trying to maintain, and he could feel himself progressively biting slightly rougher and sucking slightly harder, though the kisses in between were still gentle and sweet. The way the other was squirming in his lap was driving him mad with desire, and he could feel himself rubbing against pants that were suddenly much tighter to prove it. He released Todd's reddened skin from his grasp to let out a moan of his own as the hand on the young man's back moved lower, pushing their crotches together before moving back up to pull him in for another deep kiss.

Squee felt his cheeks flush lightly as the bulge in his pants brushed against the one in Pepito's, and his stomach did a flip worthy of a world class circus. When he was taken into another kiss, he responded eagerly, letting his tongue enter the other's mouth. He explored extensively before luring Pepito's tongue into his own mouth, only to suck it seductively, in spite of the how embarrassingly novel such an act was for him.

Gasping into the kiss, Pepito wondered how someone so innocent could be so utterly and irresistibly sexy. His hand traveled down to massage Todd's erection through his jeans, causing him to release a gasp of his own. Pepito took that opportunity to regain control of the kiss, invading Squee's mouth before giving him a taste of his own medicine. But he was about to get much more than that.

The mixed sensations had Squee nearly losing conscious control of his body. His grip on Pepito's back tightened to the point that he was probably leaving claw marks, and his hips rocked forward, into his grasp and against his pelvis, instinctively. He let out another whimper when Pepito's mouth finally left his own, only for the other to hold him tightly against his body before flipping them both over on the couch so that Squee was now on his back, head resting on a throw cushion, with a highly aroused half-demon grinning down at him mercilessly. He glopped nervously, but couldn't help returning the smile.

Pepito hooked his hand under Todd's right knee, spreading his legs further apart before teasingly running his hand up his inner thigh. He brushed purposefully, yet lightly, against the other's crotch as his hand traveled up his body to the collar of his tee shirt. Leaning in, he placed a gentle kiss on Squee's lips before licking and lightly biting the other's lower lip. He gave it a little tug before pulling back and licking his own lips. His hand rose from Todd's collar for a moment so that he could give one finger a lick that was mostly just for show, but emitted an audible sizzling. Then the hand returned to the collar where the finger traced a line down Squee's chest, burning a cut down the middle of the shirt.

Squee held his breath as he felt the heat of the burning fabric move slowly down his chest. Even though he was sure Pepito knew what he was doing, there was an element of danger, and it was turning him on even more. As the other's finger reached the bottom of his shirt he let it out, feeling more a ease.

"Did you steal that from Dogma?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Heh. Maybe. But you know you think it's sexy."

Both of Pepito's hands glided up and across Todd's bare chest, pushing the remains of his shirt to the sides. He leaned in once more to let his tongue play at the young man's left nipple while fondling the other with his hand. He swirled his tongue around the pink nub as he felt his lover's hand embed itself in his hair, stroking it affectionately. After giving both nipples much the same treatment as he had given Todd's neck, leaving them both red and swollen, he placed a reverent kiss over the other's heart before trailing passionate kisses down his chest and stomach.

When Pepito came to his belly-button his tongue once again darted out to trace slow circles around it before dipping deep inside to swirl around once, and make Todd squirm even more than the attention to his ear had done, before emerging to creep lower still. When he reached Todd's jeans, he placed another kiss firmly on the bulge of the crotch, then looked up at him seductively before unbuttoning and unzipping the pants with his teeth.

Only when his jeans were unzipped and Pepito hooked his fingers beneath both his pants and underwear did Squee notice that his breathing had grown heavy. He lifted his hips and then his legs to help the other remove the last of his garments.

After letting Todd's pants fall to the floor, Pepito took advantage of his raised knees, kissing his way down the mortal's thigh, prolonging the tease just that much longer. When he finally reached the other's cock it was delightfully hard. He ran a finger up the length ever so lightly, watching it twitch and hearing his beloved moan his name, with amusement. The finger was followed at a leisurely pace by his tongue, which drew almost pleading sounds from Todd. After placing one last kiss on the head of his member, he finally decided to take pity on him.

He licked his lips, knowing it would make what he was about to do easier, and took the tip into his mouth, running his tongue around the sensitive area just below the head. Hearing Todd gasp, he looked up to see him biting his lip and grasping the leather couch cushions tightly. Damn, that was a beautiful sight. Inspired, he took the full length into his mouth, using his tongue to stroke it as well. As he pulled back he felt Todd's hand desperately reach for his own, which was resting on the young man's hip. He gave it freely, smiling shortly to himself as their fingers interlocked. His fingers caressed the other's hand soothingly, as if reassuring him that this new pleasure was alright.

Squee released a ragged sigh at the gentle comfort. His breathing calmed ever so slightly before he was once again surrounded by the warm, slick, velvety softness of Pepito's mouth. His hold on the other's hand tightened when he felt the slightly rougher tongue run up and down his shaft. As his demonic lover continued to bob up and down, doing amazing things with his tongue, he felt a tantalizing heat steadily building in his abdomen. When the wonderful sensation paused, he look down to see Pepito give him a devilish grin before sticking two fingers in his mouth, making his next move pretty obvious. He felt Pepito give his hand one last squeeze before releasing it, and he pouted slightly.

"Sorry, Amigo. I kind of need it at the moment." To emphasize this point, he smoothed Todd's upper legs before pushing them even further apart. "Try to relax, okay?"

At the other's nod, Pepito used his, now free, right hand to take hold of Todd's member, stroking it slowly. He licked the two fingers of his left hand again for good measure before placing one at the other's entrance, rubbing and massaging it gently. He waited patiently, watching Squee's face with fascination, knowing that this was probably only the second time he had done anything like this. When the other finally relaxed enough, he slide the first finger in slowly. As it was enveloped in tight heat he couldn't help but remember what it had been like when a different part of his body had been immersed inside merely a few nights before, making his own cock throb with excitement. But that would have to wait.

Squee took a deep breath as he felt the wet finger slide into his body. Though there wasn't much pain, this was still a very odd sensation, especially at first. The finger slide in and out of him a couple more times before Pepito took his member back into his mouth, drawing his attention away from the odd feeling of the still thrusting finger. As Squee gave himself over to the pleasure, he felt Pepito add another finger, but by then the thrusting had taken on the same pleasant sensation from their previous excursion. His fingers were hitting that sweet spot inside him in rhythm with his sucking, and Squee had started to thrust back onto them himself. The heat in his abdomen was back with a vengeance, and he could feel himself on the verge of overflowing with ecstasy. As he felt himself nearing his end he was only vaguely aware of himself whimpering, moaning and calling his lover's name. Finally, his body convulsed of its own volition as he was lost in complete bliss.

As Todd became more vocal and his breathing more labored, Pepito speed up his ministrations, carefully waiting for the exact moment when the other was at the point of no return. Just as Squee arched his back in the throws of orgasm, Pepito employed one of his favorite demonic powers, telekinesis, to squeeze Todd's pelvic floor muscle, allowing him to ride through the orgasm without actually ejaculating. This, of course, also allowed him to remain hard and just as turned on as before the orgasm.

Gradually, the convulsions subsided and Squee's breathing slowed to a level somewhere below hyperventilation. Oddly, he didn't feel the usual post-orgasm tiredness...or a depleting level of arousal. He felt the other's mouth and fingers leave him, but the hand remained, once again slowly stroking him. He looked down in confusion at the half-demon, who sported a wily smirk, and his still erect cock.

"Pepito?"

"Yes, Amigo?"

"How...why..I mean...I-"

"Orgasm and ejaculation aren't always the same thing. And I'm not finished with you yet." Pepito gave Todd an almost predatory smile before slowly crawling up his body until they were face to face.

Squee let out an exaggerated sigh at the other's explanation, huffing in an obvious imitation of disappointment. "You're mean, Mr. Devil."

"Heh, heh. I guess I am." He kissed Todd's swollen lips fervently. "And you want more, don't you my darling?"

Pushing back his pride, Squee slowly nodded in the affirmative. There was really no point in denial because his body was making it more than apparent that he did. "Yes."

Pepito kissed him again. "Tell me what you want, Todd."

If he hadn't already been flushed from orgasm, Squee would have turned at least three shades darker. Thinking of specifics was just too much. "You."

Another tender kiss. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Anything. Everything. Whatever you want."

"_Whatever_ I want? Are you sure, Amigo?" Pepito reached up gently brush damp bangs from the other's brow.

Squee shallowed thickly. He _had_ been sure until Pepito asked that question. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he was a demon, and probably had sexual fetishes that could kill a mortal.

"I promise I won't hurt you...anymore than you want me to. Do you trust me?"

"I...y-yes. I trust you." Squee answered honestly, but in a shaky voice. He wasn't really used to trusting other people so totally, and it still scared him a little.

"Do you trust me enough to know that you can tell me to stop without having to worry about me being upset with you?" Pepito's tone was soft, yet serious. He was gazing into Todd's eyes as if he could find the answer to his question in their depths without requiring any words.

Instead his answer came in the form of a bright, earnest smile that spread across Squee's face when he realized that he truly did. He happily wrapped his arms around Pepito's neck, pulling him down for another kiss before embracing him tightly. "You know, I really do."

Pepito returned the embrace as best he could with the other lying on the couch beneath him. "I'm glad. Thank you."

He knew how significant such a level of trust was for Squee and that he would have to be extra careful with it. For a moment he considered backing out of what he had planned himself. It would be a terrible thing to break such trust, but if it worked out properly it could make things better instead of worse. Squeezing his arms between Todd's back and the cushion, he pulled them both up and into a sitting position. His arms tightened around the person he loved more than anything in this world or the next, and he could feel Todd's automatically doing the same. The two remained in a close embrace for several minutes.

"Thank you for deserving it." Todd buried his face in the crock of the other's neck, releasing a soft sigh.

When, after a while, they had both relaxed, but Pepito showed no signs of carrying out whatever deeds he obviously had planned, Squee realized that he would have to get things going again himself. Scooting even further into the other's lap, Squee nuzzled the neck that was already so close, placing small kisses on it afterwards. When he felt Pepito respond by gently stroking his bare back, he slipped his hands into the other's shirt to do the same. He pulled back slightly to raise the shirt over Pepito's head before dropping it behind him on the sofa. The kisses continued up the other's neck. When he reached his ear, he placed a small kiss on the lobe before whispering in a low voice.

"Pepito, take me. I want you. I need you. Please?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Pepito took a deep breath, visualizing the inhalation as air-borne confidence. "Okay, Squeegee. Hold on."

His arms once again tightened their hold on the other young man as he stood, partly under his mortal body's power and partly using his demonic power of levitation, with the other still safely in his arms.

Squee secured himself by fastening his right hand to his left arm behind the others neck, and fought an urge to roll his eyes or laugh at being carried to Pepito's bedroom. "I can walk, you know."

Pepito smirked at this. "Yes, but not for long."

The door to Pepito's bedroom opened seemly of it's own accord, allowing the two to pass before closing once again. He carried Todd to his bed, depositing him on the wine-red comforter with a kiss to the forehead before backing up a few solid steps.

"Check this out." The half-demon closed his eyes in concentration.

From his sitting position on the bed, Squee watched as black curtains closed over the two windows in the room, blocking out the sun light. The room was dark for a few seconds before various candles throughout the room were all lit in sequence, the flames appearing out of thin air to give the surrounding area a dim, romantic lighting.

"Impressive." Squee smiled indulgently.

Pepito nodded without opening his eyes. "You just wait."

Staring in captivation, Squee saw the other's body begin to glow with a green luminance that covered his tanned skin without completely overshadowing it. Horns that were now twice as long as when they were children, and curved toward the back of his head, gradually materialized. The glow intensified to a shinning, incinerating everything he was still wearing expect for the golden chain around his neck bearing a lock that was apparently under magical protection from such things...or more likely forged in the fires of Hell. When Pepito opened his usually fiery brown eyes again, they were a deep, crimson red.

When the shinning dimmed enough to be harmless to comforters and Squees, Pepito made his way to the bed, crawling across it to the other, who rose to his knees to meet him face to face.

"Are you still okay with this, Todd?"

Squee only nodded slowly, gazing into the crimson eyes as if in a trance. His hand moved to touch the other, but hesitated just short of doing so.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Pepito's mouth as his right hand rose to take Squee's hesitate left. As their palms met he felt the energetic tingly sensation of Squee's ethereal essence, which he could see in his infernal form as lavender mixed with sprinklings of pink, contacting his own.

As their hands touched, Squee winced from the searing heat before realizing that it didn't actually hurt. How it was possible he didn't know, but it actually seemed to burn in a _good_ way. It was in some ways reminiscent of the heat that liked to build in his abdomen before orgasm, in others of the feeling of being freshly submerged in a hot jucussi, and something else that made the intensity of the touch almost pleasurably painful. His body quivered when Pepito's other hand lightly glided down his right arm and back up, leaving tails of tingling warmth, before cupping his cheek and leaning in for a kiss.

The first kiss was soft and light, leaving Squee's lips to throb with waves of the same intensely pleasurable heat. It was followed by another, longer and harder, kiss, and then another. By the time Pepito pulled him against his chest, finally slipping his tongue into his mouth, the heat had become decidedly painful, but mainly because he couldn't get enough of it. He pressed his body against Pepito's in near desperation, wanting to feel more of that warmth, more of the one he loved, wanting to be taken over.

When he felt Todd's body push flush against his own, the lengths of their erections rubbing together, Pepito groaned into the kiss longingly. His free hand reached down to grip the other's cock, giving it a light squeeze.

Todd broke the kiss to gasp at the powerful heat that surrounded him, wrapping his own free arm around Pepito's shoulder to stop himself from losing his balance. "Oh, God."

Pepito griped his member again, this time tighter and faster, almost to the point of hurting. "What was that, Amigo?" His voice was teasing, but not cruel, betraying the fact that he was far from angry at the slip.

"Ah! Oh, Pepito!"

"That's better." He eased his grip a little, slowly stroking him. Leaning in, he traced the shell of Squee's ear before whispering into it. "I love it when you scream my name."

"Humm...then you should make me do it more often."

"Maybe I will."

Just when Todd felt that he was about to dissolve into a puddle of Squee-goop, Pepito's hand moved from his swollen manhood, applying the pulsing heat as it traveled up his belly and chest. Finally, it landed on his back, and Pepito pulled him closer again. When their lips were so close that they were almost kissing, he spoke in a low voice.

"I think I'll start now."

Pepito placed kiss on Todd's lips before pulling back a little. After he brought their clasped hands to his lips to place another kiss on the back of his hand, he raised it slightly above both their heads.

"What are you doing?" Squee gave the other a curious look, which quickly changed to shock when he felt a snake-like rope made of the same hot energy slowly wrapping itself around the wrist of the hand that Pepito held up. "What is that?!"

"Shhh. It's just me. Don't worry, Squee. It's just like me holding your hand." He frowned sympathetically when Todd's right arm tightened it's hold around his shoulder and neck. His own left hand began to trace soothing circles on the other's back in hopes of calming him. Maybe this part, at least, had been a bad idea. "Would you like me to stop?"

"N-no. It's okay. It's just...it's really you?" He wanted to prove his trust for the other, but the occasions that he had been subjected to restraints in the D.M.H.I. had not been pleasant ones, and it still made him uncomfortable. What he really wanted to say was "Just don't leave me.", but that would sound extra pathetic if that thing really was what Pepito said.

"It is an extension of my spirit. Try to relax and close your eyes."

Taking a few deep and relaxing breaths, Squee released as much tension from his body and mind as he could before taking Pepito's advice.

"Good. Now focus on my energy. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"That is the spiritual signature of my being. Can you feel it in the 'rope' around your wrist?"

"Yeah. I can feel it." Squee opened his eyes to give him a small smile at this reassurance.

Pepito returned the smile, stroking the palm of the half captured hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, for now."

Pepito nodded in approval that he wasn't allowing himself to be completely at his mercy. He continued where he had left off with the kissing, waiting for the other to respond before allowing the energy rope to continue spiraling down Todd's arm. When Squee seemed to accept this without protest, more ropes materialized, winding their way up his legs and his other arm without actually restraining them...yet.

Squee's kissing was getting more and more desperate as the hot vines claimed his limbs, surpassing them to wrap around his torso, hips and belly, creating a loose mesh of interlocking strands on his midsection. This was making him feel extremely vulnerable, but for once in his life that wasn't a completely terrifying prospect. In fact, something about the way the wisps of energy moved across his skin was definitely the same as Pepito's touch, and it wasn't just the amazing heat. It was the intention with which they approached him: with reverence and love.

Pepito matched the intensity of Todd's kissing. He could feel himself all over the other's body, that tingly feeling from it making his own shiver. His hand that held the other's left raised it as far as it would reach while his other sought out the right to do the same. Once he had positioned them as he liked, his energy around Squee's body tightened so that the mortal's movement was regulated by its control. His hands left Todd's to explore his body, the energy coils allowing him to pass easily through them. He rubbed circles around both nipples simultaneously with his thumbs, then pinched them lightly, revealing in the whimpering sounds that the other made into their kiss. The hands continued down Todd's lightly toned chest and abdomen, parting just before reaching his member to run up and down his thighs.

When the vines tightened around his body, Squee tensed a little before reminding himself that he was safely in his lover's embrace, and relaxing once again. As the pressure of the energy on his skin increased, so did the burning feeling. He thought that it might have actually hurt at this point, had he not been so aroused. The pinching of his nipples was a very slight pain that was instantly converted to pleasure. The hands that moved to his thighs left him wanting, and the awareness of just how much he wanted it made it almost unbearable, but also that much more a delectable kind of torment.

Griping Todd's legs beneath his knees, Pepito lifted them easily with the help of the energy tangled around them, moving them level with his hips. The ropes held them there, one on each side of his hips as he pulled the other's legs back until their crotches were together before releasing them to hold the other in a loose embrace. He broke away from the kissing to stifle a moan against Squee neck. When he felt the other start to squirm against the bonds in a needy way, he smiled against his skin before deciding that it could use a longer lasting mark than the hickey that was already beginning to form. He took the savory flesh into his mouth, sucking hard between small kisses and licks.

Squee's breath caught when he felt the hot ropes from both sides of his legs suddenly make their way further up, growing in swirls up his cock. The heat that surrounded him was almost as intense as when the other had griped him there with his hand. He bit his lower lip so hard that he could feel the skin tearing when one of the ropes made its way around his balls to press against his hole. When it finally slid inside his body, he went momentarily limp from pleasure.

"Ahhh...Pe-pepito..."

Pepito lightly grazed his long canines against the throbbing pulse of Todd's neck before raising his head to look into the other eyes. "I love you, Amigo."

Releasing a ragged breath, Todd attempted to focus long enough to speak coherently through all of the wonderful sensations. "I love you too. I...I want to touch you. Please?"

"Alright."

Loosening the hold of the energy ropes on Squee's arms, Pepito kissed his lips before going back to his neck. He felt the other wrap his left arm around his shoulder as the right hand traveled down his body to shyly stroke his shaft. That was just too much! He moved up to a safe place on Todd's neck before biting down hard this time, tasting salty, slightly metallic blood.

When he felt the other's mouth clamp down on his skin, and the sharp pain of the teeth breaking through, Squee let his head fall back, groaning loudly. He wasn't going to last much longer. Luckily, Pepito seemed to sense this, and the energy that surrounded him gently lowered them both to the bed . It then released its control of his body without completely dissipating. He felt Pepito lick the blood from his neck before raising his head to kiss him once again. Todd kissed him back with vigor, strangely excited by the taste of his own blood in the other's mouth. One of Pepito's hands ran through his hair affectionately as the other pressed a finger coated in a cool wetness against his entrance. He couldn't remember it happening, but at some point during their activities Pepito must have summoned the lube with his powers.

Pepito gasped Todd's name as the grip on his cock tightened when his finger entered him. In return he caused the vines that still surrounded the other's member to tighten as well before pulsing with surges of heat. The muscles around his finger clenched and then relaxed, allowing him to add another. He thrust himself into Squee's hand in time with the movements of his fingers. When he felt the other meet his thrusts, he added a third finger, preforming a scissoring motion to help prepare him for what was to come.

Squee wrapped his legs around the half-demon's waist, pulling him closer. "Humm...Pepito...now. Please. I need you now."

Feeling his own manhood pulsate with need, Pepito waisted no time in acquiescing this request. He removed his fingers delicately from the other to squirt a generous amount of lubricant into his hand, lowering it to tangle with Todd's hand on his own member. After making sure that he was throughly coated he pressed the head of his cock against his lover's ass, watching his face contort in bliss as he pushed in slowly. Holding Squee's hips, he gently advanced until he was fully seated inside the mortal's tight, hot passage. He released a sigh at the sensation, forcing himself to remain still until the other was ready.

As Pepito entered him, Squee took a deep breath, unconsciously holding it as the other's length filled him. His member was as amazingly hot as his hand had been before, making the whole of his passage feel a warm, tantalizing pleasure. His hand that still rested on the other's shoulder pulled Pepito down to kiss him deeply as he slowly began to move up and down on his cock.

Pepito kissed him fiercely, matching Todd's movement with his own thrusts. As the other's movements became more enthusiastic, he sped up his pace, leaning back some to get the right angle to hit his prostate. When he leaned back, he noticed that Squee was a little too red.

"Breath, Amigo."

Squee nodded, as if just remembering that breathing was an important thing. He took in a large breath, which was followed by a gasp as the other hit his sweet spot.

Pepito smiled at his reaction. "That's good."

"So..is that...don't stop." Squee's words were spaced by pants.

"Don't worry." As if he could resist the enticing sight and sounds laid out before him!

Pulling out almost entirely, Pepito drove his member back in, harder than before, hitting that spot perfectly. As the other screamed his name, one of his hands took hold of Todd's shaft, stroking it in time with his own thrusts. The other found his hand to hold it tightly against the comforter.

For a moment all thought was pushed from Todd's brain before he began meeting the other's thrusts enthusiastically, rocking his hips toward his hand as well. "Yes! Pepito, fuck me! Harder."

Pepito stared at the other in awe before noticing that his mouth was hanging open. That was just so out of character for someone who constantly kept themselves guarded like Todd. Deciding that sex was truly an amazing thing, the demonic young man sped up his efforts even more, much to the complaints of the noisy mattress below them.

"Humm...Todd, you're so fantastic...so hot..so tight..so good."

"Ahh. Pepito...I...I'm going to..."

"Good. Cum for me, Amigo.

Through he was somewhat afraid that he might make his earlier prediction of Todd not being able to walk after it was over a reality, Pepito kissed him passionately before pounding into the other faster and harder. He heard Squee practically whimper his name and felt his passage tighten and convulse around his member as warm fluid spilled over the hand on Squee's cock. Pepito came deep within his body seconds later. He finally broke the kiss, allowing them both to take deep breaths. He rolled to the side, falling onto the bed beside Todd before pulling him onto his side as well for a tight embrace.

When he was pulled into a hug, Squee clung to Pepito as tightly as he was clinging to him. When he had finally caught his breath, he released a deep sigh. He kissed Pepito's cheek, running his fingers through his raven hair and gently over one of his horns. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

"Only because I have such wonderful inspiration. And you're not so bad yourself." Pepito kissed the other's forehead, then each cheek, his nose, his eyelids and finally his mouth. "Wanna take a nap?"

Squee's smile grew brighter with each little kiss. When Pepito rolled onto his back, pulling Squee with him, he rested his head on his upper chest. "Sure." As his eyes started to close a thought occurred to him. He _did_ feel pretty sore. "Hey, Pepito. What if, when we wake up, I really _can't_ walk?"

The other smiled softly in amusement. "Then I'll take care of you. I love you, Todd. I'll always take care of you."

Snuggling in contentment, both young men fell asleep in each other's arms. For once, neither worried about what their feelings would mean or what problems or terrors tomorrow would bring.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

Sorry it took me so long to write this, but it was kind of hard for me to write because it was my first time writing sex. It also kept getting weirder...yes even weirder than this ended up being.

I just noticed that they didn't use protection, so in case anyone really young is reading this: That is BAD! Don't do it. Also, you CAN get STDs from unprotected oral sex as well, even if you're receiving the oral sex from someone else, though it is less likely. And from blood play.

For more info about how to achieve multiple male orgasms using control of the PC muscle go here: www.whitelotuseast .com /MutipleOrgasm .htm without the three added spac that will hopefully make it actually show up on Fnet. They are before both periods and before the slash.


End file.
